Old Friends, New Beginnings
by TabascoSauz
Summary: Frisk across Flowey's first save file and are taken back to when Asgore, Toriel and the rest of the monster kingdom had just lost the lives of the adopted human Chara and their beloved prince Asriel. Follow Frisk through the underground as he comes across new challenges with old friends. (This story is directly after Dr Alphys "experimented" with DT on Flowey).
1. Savefile 1 Frisk LV1 576:46

Chapter 1- Savefile 1 Frisk LV1 576:46

Hello Tabasco here.

This is my first story so it will either go really well or it will go so badly it will spiral downhill into the void and sit itself next to Gaster (Who I will use in this story). Like it said in the "taste test" (The paragraph that hopefully enticed you) I might take OC's. On that note I might only use your character in filler chapters or I might use them for the main story.

Anyway let's see how the story goes.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the monsters as they made their first encounter with the outside world. It was nothing new to Frisk but he still felt overjoyed to see all of his closest friends marvel at the sun, the sea and the city. He usually spent a couple of years outside, before he reset, enjoying his challenging but exciting work as the ambassador of the monsters and the son of Toriel.

As usual Toriel was a forgiving, caring and joyful mother to Frisk but he greatly wished that she would forgive Asgore for his mistakes and he always hoped that they would at least become friends. Undyne, as expected, had married Alphys as soon as they had reached the surface and then went onto join the local police department, at least, after she had proven herself worthy by suplexing a cement truck.

Alphys and Sans would finish Sans' mysterious machine that would bring Gaster back from the void and the three of them would establish the first monster and human research lab, which looked into creating artificial souls and the mysterious powers of "Determination".

Frisk looked over the future events while walking into the "Menu" and resting his hand next to "Load", "Save" and "Reset" icons that hovered in the air like ghosts. These events never changed no matter how much Frisk intervened, not that he wasn't happy for everyone, he just wanted to look at all the different endings. As Frisk began to tap at the Reset icon a he felt a mysteriously dark and sinister shadow loom over him.

"Frisk watch out!" Flowey shouted from the far end of the menu.

Frisk dodged the shadow spear that flew at him. He instinctively slammed his hand down on the Reset icon and the world went black as he thought to himself.

How did Flowey get into the menu? He was the one with the most Determination. And more importantly what in God's name was that shadow spear?

* * *

There you go people of the internet.

Hope you liked the first chapter.

Hopefully I'll be adding chapters every Monday,Saturday and Sunday.

Stay Spicy - Tabasco.


	2. Savefile 2 Flowey LV 00:00

Chapter 2- Savefile 2 Flowey LV1 0:00

* * *

 _Good Morning Internet!_

 _Tabasco here._

 _I usually won't be saying something at the start of each chapter just at the end._

 _So lets get right into it._

* * *

Frisk woke up with his face firmly planted in a garden of absolute dirt. He massaged his forehead with a confused look. This was all very unfamiliar to him. Every time he had reset in the past he had landed on a bed of golden flowers. Frisk cautiously walked through to where he usually had his first encounter with Flowey. Except this time Flowey looked agitated and noticibly troubled by something.

Frisk called for his "comment box", which portrayed his thoughts so he didn't have to talk, and asked what was wrong.

"Do you know what you've done?" Flowey whimpered in a not so Flowey like way.

Frisk shook his head while glancing around.

"You've reset back to the 'start' and you've brought me with you"

 _"What's the "start."_ Frisk asked

"It was the start of "Determination", when I had just been revived by Alphys"

Frisk looked at Flowey and finally understood what he had done. Frisk had somehow managed to reset back long before he was born to a time when the monsters had just lost their hopes and dreams. More importantly he had taken Flowey back with him, to a time where no-one knew about him and what he did. Frisk honestly didn't know why Flowey was so agitated. Since no-one knew about Flowey he could make sure that he made a good first impression on everyone rather than kill them all over and over.

 **Meanwhile-**

Sans opened his eyesockets and gazed around. It was pitch black.

"The kid couldn't have waited before he reset." He said out loud

Well at least the kid was still playing pacifist. He couldn't

complain about that. A loud noise softly rumbled in the air. It sounded like multitasking. Sans was suprised. Even though Papyrus multitasked a lot he was supposed to be asleep like all the other times Frisk reset. Sans tried to teleport dowstairs. It failed. He let out a sigh, stretched his back and resorted to walking downstairs. That'll made Papyrus proud. Actual exercise.

"Sans. What are you doing up at this time?" Said Gaster

"What?" exclaimed a very confused Sans

* * *

 _Cliff hanger?_

 _Frisk is mute in this story which is why he has to use the "Comment box"._

 _I will be writing all the chapters ahead of time so don't be suprised if I upload more than one chapter on the scheduled days (Mondays, Saturdays and Sundays)._

 _Don't forget to leave a comment. Every comment helps. ( I think... )_

 _Stay Spicy - Tabasco_


	3. Comic confusion

Chapter 3 - Comic confusion

 _Heads up on what the different writing is for._

 _"Thoughts or Frisk's Comment Box"_

(Whispering)

"YELLING OR PAPYRUS"

* * *

Sans looked at Gaster who was building a couch, painting a picture of a bone and cooking spaghetti all at once using the power of his multiple monster hands.

"Wha.. H-How did you get out?" Sans stuttered

"Whatever are you on about Sans. I've been here all night." Replied Gaster

"You've been here all night?" Sans said uneasily

"Yes."

"K...? I'll be up in my room... Thinking... Gimme a shout if ya need me."

"Ok Sans just make sure that you don't wake Papyrus up. It took me hours to get him to sleep without his battle cape"

Papyrus hadn't needed his battle cape to help with sleeping since he got taller than Sans, which was extremely quickly, and nowdays he just slept in his battle body without any trouble. Sans walked up the stairs cautiously and peered into Papyrus's room. Papyrus was sleeping soundly in his racecar bed. Except something was different. Papyrus wasn't wearing his battle body. He was wearing a...Onezie? He hadn't worn a onzie since... Sans dashed into his room and flicked on the lights. It was clean! He raced back downstairs.

"What's the date?" Sans asked Gaster

"What was that Sans?"

"WHAT'S THE DATE?" He shouted again

"Sans calm down. It's, let's see, 7:38 pm on a Thursday."

"No Gaster. What's. The. Date." Sans said, clearly losing his cool.

"It's August, 19XX."

Sans walked over to the half built couch and fell into it. _"That's before G Shattered and before Alphys' experiments started melting. That would explain why I couldn't teleport, why Gaster is standing in the middle of our house and why Papyrus is still a babybone."_ Sans thought to himself while slouching on the couch. _"What did the kiddo do this time?"_

* * *

 _Well Sans is sure gonna have a 'Bad Time' figuring out what happened._

 _Stay Spicy - Tabasco_


	4. The Core

Chapter 4 - The Core

 _Howdy Internet!_

 _This chapter is a little bit longer than the others because I didn't want to have this segment in different chapters. It also involves an explanation about what's happening._

 _(Kinda)_

 _Hope you like it!_

* * *

Frisk looked around for something he could carry Flowey in. He found one of the boxes and took out the tough glove. _"It will have to do for now."_ He thought to himself while looking at it. It looked brand new. Frisk shrugged and walked back over to flowey who was standing there with his head on the ground.

 _"It's not so bad"_ Frisk told Flowey using his box.

"You don't know that." Flowey retorted. "You don't know anything."

Frisk asked what that 'anything' was while puting Flowey carefullt into the glove.

"It was the real reason why the underground lost their hope. It was The Core."

 _"I thought that the core was just an amazing power source created by Gaster."_

Flowey shook his head. He knew he would've had to tell Frisk sometime or later. "The core was supposed to be much more than that." He said, continuing to shake his head. "It was supposed to be an intelligent super computer that would be able to, over time, create artificial souls using the excess power it made." He paused. "It was _supposed_ to set us free and give us hope. But it didn't." He said quietly. "It eventually created a soul but instead of giving the new soul to Asgore... It absorbed the soul and became sentient. It gained emotions and saw how powerful our souls and magic were. It feared our power like the humans did and tried to eradicate us like rodents."

Flowey trembled and looked at Frisk, who was frowning at what they had heard. Flowey continued. "It was extremely powerful itself and created thousands of robots to exterminate us. Asgore, Gerson, Grillby, Gray and Gaster fought off the robots and tried to destroy the sentient powerhouse while Toriel, Undyne and Alphys herded the rest of the monsters to safety."

Frisk sat there listening in fear. Flowey stopped for a while before continuing. "The combat team failed and Gray died. That's probably why you've never heard of him." He said solemnly. "The monsters were petrified at the fact that The Core was stronger than their king and that another war had started up. Everyone fought hard until, after many years and many more wasted lives, Gaster proposed an idea."

Flowey squinted while trying to remember what happened. "His idea was that if all the monsters combined a part of their soul and gave it to one monster strong enough to cope with the pure energy they would be powerful enough to take away the machines soul. Being the one who proposed the idea Gaster absorbed a portion of all the monsters souls and became a being of immense power, which rivaled mine when I had the six human souls. He managed to take The Cores soul and turn it into a normal power generator."

Flowey shook his head sadly. "But almost immediatly after Gaster had taken the soul and modify The Core he started to shatter. Turned out that the raw power was to much for him. Everyone tried to take back their soul fragments to help lessen the enrgy and turn him back to normal."

"But no-one could." Flowey said staring into Frisks eyes.

"They all watched him shatter across time and space. The underground looked at the spot where Gaster stood and simply forgot about him." Flowey stopped and waited for Frisk to take it all in.

"You, Frisk, have taken us back to when The Core had nearly finished creating it's first soul."

* * *

 _There you go folks._

 _Hopefully that will answer any questions on this timeline and what the hell happened to this storylines Gaster._

 _Stay Spicy - Tabasco_


	5. The Beginning

Chapter 5 - The Beginning

Frisk started walking through the ruins, with Flowey in his care, casually completing the numerous puzzles Toriel would've done for him. After sparing the Whimsums and Froggits that had made the ruins their home and ignoring Flowey, who was telling him to kill everyone, he reached the exit to the ruins and the entrance to their "Home". He walked around looking at the area that would soon become Toriel's dwelling. Frisk walked over to the glowing golden star in the front yard and saved his progress.

Savefile 3 FloweyFrisk LV1 0:40

He looked at the File in surprise and tapped Flowey, who was trying to scare some froggits with his "Friendliness pellets", to get his attention. They both stared at the file for a while before looking at each other and shrugging. They were both in the Menu when Frisk Reset, so it would make sense that they both had the power to save. What surprised them was the fact that the File had both of their names in it and was not in separate Files.

Frisk walked through the broken down home while wondering how Toriel would ever fix up the house so that it even remotely resemble what they remembered it looked like. Like the rest of the ruins it was... well, ruined. The roof was riddled with cobwebs and there were places that had no roof at all, just a bare patch of solid bedrock. The floor was... flawed... and Frisk had to jump and avoid the holes while climbing down the stairs and through the narrow and dark passage that lead to the exit of the ruins, and where Toriel would've fought them for the first and last time.

The enormous door protecting Frisk and Flowey from the cold was rusted and didn't look like it was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Watch out" said Flowey while summoning a cluster of "Friendliness pellets". He shattered the door with ease and Frisk shielded both of them from the sudden wave of intense cold.

"That's strange" Frisk thought. Usually there was another small passage before they walked into the blindingly white snow. As they got closer to the second entrance they both noticed that the second door was already shattered. And there was a black substance that was splattered around the edges of the splinters. The two companions looked at each other nervously.

"Are you ready Frisk?" asked Flowey, who was shivering from the cold

"I hope so" the young child answered back while hugging Flowey closer and slowly walking forward into the blinding light and through what was left of the door.

UNDERTALE

That's it for the ruins.

Frisk, by the way, is a male protagonist in this story but it won't pop up that often.

I also have scrapped the update schedule and will update whenever I feel like it...

Hope you liked it and stay tuned in for the next chapter.

Stay Spicy - Tabasco

A/N

I won't be updating for a couple of weeks as I am on vacation for around 4 weeks.

I'll post a chapter as soon as I get back.

Stay Spicy - Tabasco


	6. Snowed inside and out

Chapter 6 - Snowed inside and out

Sans trudged through Snowdins forest, boy did teleportation make his life easy before. He just wanted answers. And who better to talk to than the "almighty time traveler". "Frisko better have answers because oh boy I have questions". He murmured to himself as he continued his tiring trek. The snow was falling lightly around him as he looked around, noticing the a small difference that the time shift brought with it. Most of the trees were still only a meter or so high, not nearly as tall as the pines he knew.

Sans reached the door to the ruins and immediately noticed something was wrong. It wasn't that the old and rusted door was shattered into a million pieces, or that there were a flurry of footsteps outside the door, but it was the black marks smeared throughout the door fragments. "You better be alright kiddo" Sans whispered before frowning and sitting down, waiting for Frisks arrival.

* * *

"Hey Frisk... Was there always someone following you when we got out of the ruins?" Flowey murmured.

"Yes, but I don't think you want to know who it is." Frisk replied.

"Why wouldn't I want to know who it..."

"HUMAN. Don't you know how to greet a frie..."

"Oh HELL NO. I am not dealing with that Smiley Trashbag!" Flowey screamed

"Mornin' ta you to Flowey, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the flowerbed?"

Frisk couldn't help himself and was crying of laughter.

"Sorry Sans. I couldn't leave Flowey alone with all those Froggits and Whimsums." Frisk said, in between breaths

"Why are you saying sorry to him? I'm the victim." Flowey hissed

"Well , Azzy, at this point in time it seems that we're all victims here, the question is, is the kiddo the culprit or is he in our boat?"

"Don't use that name around here." Flowey said, suddenly going quiet.

"Sans." Frisk signaled. "Please be nice to Flowey, I know he caused a lot of pain but I saw his face when we first got here. He's scared and just as confused as you are. So please. For my sake."

"K kiddo, but I'm still keeping my guard up around him."

"Thank you Sans. With you around keeping him under control will be -snow- problem." Frisk said, his grin growing wider.

"Heh... With the -tree- of us." Sans said pointing at the surrounding pines. "It's gonna be and -ice- adventure." He continued, wearing his trademark smile.

Flowey groaned while Frisk continued laughing his heart out. They started walking towards Snowdin's town while finishing the puzzles flawlessly.

"Where's Papyrus?" Frisk asked.

"He's asleep in his cot." Sans replied.

"Wow... How far did we go back?" Frisk queried

"Twenty odd years." Flowey replied this time. "That is if we Reset to where I think we Reset to."

"The Flowers right on that one." Sans confirmed. "When you first met him Pap was 23 and I was about 34-ish. Now he's around 3 and I'm a grown skeleton stuck in a 14 years olds... Skeleton. That means no teleporting but more HP."

"Well I guess that means Papyrus has a -skele-ton- of growing ahead of him." Frisk chuckled.

"Yeah.. I guess it does." Sans said out of character, frowning.

"Sans are you ok?" said Frisk.

"Oh... Yeah... Sorry about that kiddo, I was just thinking about something."

Frisk and Flowey looking at each other for a while before shrugging and continuing walking. They reached Snowdin in no time and instantly noticed the differences. The first thing they saw was that Grillby's looked brand new. The neon sign was a much deeper shade of orange and the door and walls looked newly polished. There were also more kids walking around playing with each other. Greater dog and Lesser dog were playfully fighting with each other in the snow under the watch of teenage-versions of Dogamy, Dogaressa. Doggo, who looked almost exactly the same except for his plain grey pants and outrageous mohawk, was smoking a dog biscuit outside of Grillby's and also keeping an eye on all the pups, casually glancing over to see what Dogamy and Dogaressa where doing even though they were sitting still. It seemed that this early version of Doggo could see everything and wasn't restricted by his eyes.

"Heya Doggo. Whatcha up to?" Sans said as he walked over to greet the black and white dog monster.

"Hey Sans, just looking over the cousins. Hey did you know that Greater dog can lift about as much as Undyne can? I swear that if that darn dog had more of a brain, he could become Gersons replacement for captain of the royal guards!" Doggo laughed and took a puff of his biscuit.

"Yeah. But Undyne's still a strong contender for the captain, even if she is still in Toriel's daycare." Sans said as he chuckled at the sight of Lesser, Greater dog, and Frisk, who had easily befriended the dogs, teaming up against Dogamy and Dogaressa in a snowball fight.

"That's for sure. Apparently she almost suplexed Asgore when he visited the class. Heh. She would've succeeded as well if Toriel didn't intervene."

"That sounds like her. Hey Frisk. Let's get you warm and fed."

The three companions said their goodbyes and kept walking towards the skeleton's house. When they reached the two story home they were greeted by Gaster and the tempting smell of spaghetti bolognese.

"Sans who are these two you've brought home with you?" Gaster asked while setting up four plates of spag bol.

"A couple of... Friends that need a place to stay for the night." Sans replied, taking a seat next to Frisk. "Gaster meet Frisk and Flowey."

"Greetings. You are welcome to stay for the night, I shall get Sans to retrieve the spare beds from the attic. You are welcome to eat as much spaghetti as you want. I think I made too much." Gaster said, walking up the stairs to Papyrus' room. Seconds later a toddler-version of Papyrus came racing out of the room and tried to jump over the railing and straight to the floor but was caught by a blue aura that was lifting him and making him float back towards Gaster.

"Papyrus, I know that you deeply enjoy spaghetti bolognese but you have got to stop jumping off of the railing." Gaster scolded as he walked down the stairs clutching a squirming Papyrus.

"BUT SPAGHETTI!" The energetic young skeleton yelled.

"If you do not sit still and eat quietly, I will not give you seconds Papyrus." Gaster scorned as he struggled to place Papyrus into his raised chair.

"FINE..." said Papyrus, although not as loudly as before. After he had settled down into his seat he noticed that there were more people sitting around the table than usual and forgot about sulking for the prospect of new friends.

"GASTER, SANS WHO ARE THE NEW PEOPLE AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" He inquired.

"Oh.. Yeah. Bro." Sans answered. "This is Frisk and Flowey. They need a place to stay for the night so they're staying over in the lounge."

"WOWEE! I BET THEY CAME TO OUR HOUSE FIRST BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS HERE!" Papyrus said while shoving spaghetti in his mouth.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that bro." Sans chuckled.

"I KNEW IT!"

They continued chatting like this together while eating until Papyrus decided that fourteenths was enough and had wandered back up to his room to fall back asleep on his race car bed.

* * *

 _Hello Internet!_

 _I'm back... after roughly a month of holiday in the tropical country of Hawaii!_

 _I will be trying to upload around 1-4 times a month and hopefully the chapters will be a long as this one for those of you desiring more visual candy for your brain._

 _I also probably won't be going anywhere and, unless I die, I will be uploading all year!_

 _Stay Spicy - Tabasco_


	7. FLO-W3Y

Chapter 7 - FLO-W3Y

While Sans was tasked with the duty of washing the dishes and reading Papyrus a bedtime story, Frisk sat down on the couch opposite Gaster and set Flowey on top of the table next to them.

"Alright." Inquired Gaster, looking at the two guests. "Who ARE you, specifically."

"What do you mean?" Asked Frisk, confused and ever so slightly worried about what he was asking. He glanced at Flowey, who was frowning at Gaster.

"I am certain that you know what I am talking about Frisk and... What was it?... Flower Love Officer W3Y? I knew something was significantly wrong with both of your soul colors, or in terms of "Flowey" lack of."

Flowey frowned harder and started glaring at Gaster with a firey look that would put Hotlands to shame.

"I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" Flowey angrily shouted at Gaster. "YOU WILL NOT AND CANNOT CONTROL ME ANYMORE!" He shattered his pot in a violent fury of vines and thorns and disappeared into the floor in a flurry of leaves and tears, ripping a hole through the carpet and the wooden foundations that seperated the living room from the basement. Frisk cried out desperation, projecting his thoughts loud enough to give everyone around him a headache.

"FLOWEY! COME BACK! PLEASE FLOWEY!"

"Now, now child, he will definitely return to you, I know that for certain." Gaster said. "Despite his emotions perishing in his revival, he deeply trusts those who he befriends and it looks as if you have become his most important friend to the point where you seem to have almost complete control over him. Absolutely fascinating"

"Is that all friendship is to you?" Frisk signaled angryly. "Something that is learnt and used to control others?"

"No... and yes. Friendship, I have learnt, is a bond created between two beings that can be used to quantify the trust and love between said beings and can be... manipulated if certain specifications are met. That is what I perceive friendship to be."

"That is NOT what friendship is." Frisk signed, hands shaking in frustration. "Out of all my years worth of runs and RESETS I have never met someone who had convoluted the meaning of friendship so much." Frisk gave Gaster an icy stare and ran out the door into the howling snowstorm.

"Flowey, Flowey where are you?" Frisk desperatly projected. He had only thought about Flowey's safety when he had left and although the snowstorm had subsided the cold was still starting to take hold of him. "Please Flowey, I don't want to lose you again. Please..." He used the last of his energy to prop himself up against a tree before shivering and giving in to hypothermia.

Frisk slowly opened his eyes and felt the soft but warm glow of a fire next to him.

"Looks like the wippersnapper's woken up."

"Seems so. Now sonny, what's your name?"

Frisk groaned and tried to look in the direction of the seemingly disembodied voices. "Frisk." He signed, his vision clearing. In front of him was a younger looking Gerson and some other monster he had not met before in any of his runs. Gerson looked like a traditional knight with his casual explorer looking clothes replaced by a heavy and shiny looking set of armour, similar to what Undyne wore, and his wooden leg was now a sparkling metal pole. Beside him was a giant humanoid monster who was almost twice the size of Gerson. He had a similar build to Oni but his skin and hair were a pale sheen of silvery gray. He wore a pair of pitch black cargo pants and a white tank top. His horns curled backwards and sat behind his ears and his hair was tied in a bun and looked long enough to touch his shoulders

"Gerson. Do you know sign langauge?" Asked the humanoid monster.

"Not of the top of my head, no." Gerson answered

"I said my name is Frisk." Frisk said again, this time using his box.

"Huh. Well ain't that handy. Anyway, my name is Gray and this old fart here is Gerson, head of the royal guards." Gray said, bowing towards Gerson in a joking manner.

"Ya say that as if I'm your thousand years old grumpy boss." Gerson uttered

"Well you are my 327 year old grumpy boss if that makes a difference." Gray replied. Gerson tried to hide his smile with a serious stare when Frisk burst into laughter at their antics.

"Well it's good to see that someone takes my age seriously." Gerson chuckled sarcasticly while pouring some soup into a bowl. "Have this." He said, giving it to Frisk. "It'll get ya back ta tip top shape in no time." Frisk took the bowl and slurped it down in seconds. Gerson and Gray looked at Frisk and the bowl in amazement.

"Looks like someone takes your soup seriously to." Gray laughed, getting Frisk another bowl. "Take it easy sonny, the soup ain't running away anytime soon and it looks like you need to rest." Frisk nodded and yawned, lying back down and slowly closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _Gray has entered the scene with Gerson!_

 _By the way I don't own Undertale but Gray is my first, and only, original character._

 _I don't know if I needed to say that but I just to be on the safe side._

 _Frisk does have minor telepathic abilities but he can only talk to others and it won't be a major "superpower" that will be developed through the story._

 _Stay Spicy - Tabasco_


	8. Memory

Chapter 8 - Memory

 _Darkness engulfed everything around him, almost sucking the heat away from his body. But it wasn't the lack of heat or light that made him shiver, they were things he could deal with, it was the lonelyness and the constant fear that hung around the room like a thin sheet of mist rolling over the floor. In the distance he could hear the moans and groans of the others, who had given in to_ _ **his**_ _control and become mindless slaves whose only thoughts were *_ _ **observe***_ _,_ _ ***control***_ _,_ _ ***dispose*.**_

 _"Help... Please..." A voice weakly whimpered. "Please... Help m-AAAAAAHHHHH"_

 _"You know that it does not help either of our causes if you resist the... Treatment. After all, you did sign up to this yourself." Whispered one of the shadows._

 _The voice screamed out once again then died out abruptly._

 _"It appears as if this one could not bear the temporary pain and passed out in the middle of their 'treatment'. W3Y, moniter the subject and report your findings in the morning. You know what to do if it gets out of hand."_

 _"Y-yes, p-professor." Said a creature, almost jumping at the sound of their own voice_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Yes, professor."_

 _"That's better. Do not show fear or cowardice, they can sense that." The shadow then disappeared back from where it came from, leaving the lone flower by itself in the dark and cold laboratory._

* * *

Frisk woke suddenly, sweat dripping from his face. What was that dream about? He thought to himself, looking around and remembering where he was. The fire had gone out, leaving the red embers to flicker out. He tried to see if either Gerson or Gray were around but only found a note on the stool next to him.

 _To Frisk_

 _Be back soon._

 _Feel free to look around._

 _Don't stray to far outside._

 _Gerson_

Frisk got out of bed and started walking around the rooms. The house seemed to be comprised of three mains rooms, the kitchen/dining room, the bedroom, and the living room. All of the rooms were filled with random objects but they didn't feel cluttered or messy, quite the oppisite actually. The entire house felt like it was either constantly expanding or was just bigger than what he originally thought it was in the first place.

As Frisk looked around he came across a small vial of liquid that was constantly changing between two colors, a black that was so dark it was hard to look at, and a deep red that felt like it resonated with his soul everytime it appeared and disappeared. Frisk looked at the vial and shuddered as he remembered the dream. He was so confused about it. It had felt so real, as if it weren't a dream rather than a suppressed memory that he didn't want to remember. But the dream wasn't his memory. Frisk knew for certain that it was someone elses, but if the people in the memory were who he thought they were... Lots of people were in danger.

* * *

 _Well that was... interesting..._

 _I think I'm going to completely change the story from what I originally thought it would be to something a little more... Interesting..._

 _Anyways_

 _Stay Spicy - Tabasco_


	9. Companions

Chapter 9 - Companions

Frisk waited for Gerson to return, quietly nibbling on some temmie flakes he had found around the room. He hadn't eaten much since Sans and Papyrus' house and that had been almost two days ago. After around ten minutes and twenty seven bowes of temmie flakes later he heard the door open and rushed over to see Gerson.

"Hey whippersnapper." Gerson said fondly, patting Frisk on the head.

"Heya Gerson." Frisk replied with his box, smiling.

"How about we go an' find your family?"

"I need to find my... friend first."

"Is that why you wer' out in the forest? You wer' lookin' for your friend?"

"... Yeah."

"Ha! They must mean a lot to ya if ya were out there at that time lookin' for em."

"They're the closest to family that I've got..." Frisk mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Well then we better go an' find em won't we?" Gerson said, patting Frisk again.

Frisk smiled again looking up at Gerson. He headed out the door and looked around, surprised. He was at an intersection that looked exactly the same as where Gerson's shop was located. It seemed Gerson wasn't looking to clear out his junk yet and hadn't set his shop up. They started walking

"Gray has some construction work so you probably won't see him today. But don't worry, you can always visit me later and we can go see Gray together."

Frisk smiled and continued walking towards Napstablooks snail farm. Upon getting there Frisk could immediatly see the differences. The farm itself was divided into three segments with different colored snails in each one. The blue snails were camly eating or meditating in the left sgment, the red snails were wrestling each other and plotting world domination in the middle segment , and the thunder snails were frantically sliding in all directions and occasionally spontaniously combusting, only to be put out by a bored looking pink ghost with a fire extiguisher.

"Well hello there!" The Pink ghost said perking up. "You must be new around here. I'm Metta!"

Frisk could easily see who this was and knew why, although it still shocked him none the less. Metta was a cheerful pink ghost with a small tuft of hair hanging down over their right eye. The similarities to both Napstblook and Mettaton, their future selfs EX body, were uncanny and they had a sparkly and happy attitude that would suit their showbiz life. Frisk could see why they changed bodies. It suited their personality way more.

"I think I've been 'round here once or twice to see your old man." Gerson said to Metta. "The last time I saw ya was when you were still a little whippersnapper."

"Oh! Gerson was it? I remember you." Metta replied. "You always brought the best homemade sea tea. Who's the kid next to you?"

"I'm Frisk." Frisk projected. "Nice to meet you Metta!"

"Wow! That's a cool ability!" Metta exclaimed while flying around Frisk. "Oh! Gerson. I think my pa was going to go see you. Do you want to come over to our house?"

Gerson and Frisk looked at each other.

"They might have seen Flowey." Frisk typed to Gerson.

"Yeah. Can't hurt to have a cuppa as well. Although shouldn't you be watching the farm Metta?"

"Napstablook can watch them for me, can't you?" Metta said to thin air

"Oh... Uh... Sure..." Whispered a from out of nowhere. A few seconds later a small white ghost materialized in between Metta and Frisk.

"Come on Napsta, say Hi!" Metta encouraged

"Um... Oh... Geez... I've never been good with introductions... Uh... I'm Napstablook... But you... probably already know that..." Whimpered Napstablook, slightly fading out of veiw.

"Well aren't you hopeless. Anyway he's a good guy once you get to know him!"

"Sorry for... being me..." Napstablook said dejectedly, fading out of sight completely.

"There he goes again."Metta mumbled. "Anyway, why don't you come inside?"

 **Waterfall**

"Man does it feel good to be outside!"

"Yeah but don't forget to be on the lookout."

"Come on. You're supossed to be cool aren't you? After all you are-"

"No..."

"-Just-ice-"

"My God... I swear if you make another pun I'm gonna shoot your face off."

"Cheer up butter-cup. But you know you can't beat me in a fair fight."

"Fine. Just please do your job."

"Oh I will. I've been wanting to beat him to a pulp him for a long, long time."

"You too W."

"Oh... Um... Ok... I guess I'll try..."

"Good enough. Lets get moving."

The mysterious trio faded underground leaving only a mound of dust behind them.

* * *

 _Well that's the first of the main antagonists!_

 _Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while... I've kind of got a writers block... Don't worry though I'll never give this story up!_

 _*Your filled with Determination*_

 _Anyways..._

 _Stay Spicy -Tabasco_


	10. Snails and Sea Tea

Chapter 10 - Snails and Sea tea

Frisk sat down next Gerson, looking around at the furnishings. The house was small but was connected to what would soon be Napstablooks home making it somewhat bigger. The decoration was simple but soothing with the candlelit surrounding and the small couch in front of the TV in Napstablook and Metta's shared room.

"We don't need beds since we don't sleep but it's nice to have at least have a room." Metta said, noticing Frisk look around their home. "Napsta only wanted a computer, so I've used up the rest of the room for my performance practice. He doesn't seem to mind, though he probably wouldn't say if something was bothering him."

"That ones a kind little fella but he should speak up a little more don't ya think?" Gerson exclaimed. He had already gotten the Sea tea ready and was pouring it into five cups, carefully balancing them on a tray.

"Who's there Metta?" Came a croaky voice from the kitchen/dining room/living room.

"Just me old man." Gerson replied without giving it a second thought.

"Gerson... Just the man I wanted to see. I swear your the only one aside that darn scientist who's lived as long as a ghost in the underground. It's nice to have someone decent to talk to."

As Frisk walked into the 'Living kitchining room' He noticed that there was no one there.

"Sorry there... It's a little hard to maintain a physical form when your my age."

A yellow tinged ghost with a monocle and a small mustache faded into existence on a rocking chair near the far wall.

"Well doesn't that take me back to the good ol days!" Gerson chuckled, setting the tray of Sea tea down on the table. "I haven't seen ya use that state since the war!"

"Well I do like to keep appearances." The ghost said, His voice changing with the look. "I do believe introductions are in order. My name is Blook, Thunderblook. The one and only cultivator of the unrivaled Thundersnail. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Frisk!" Frisk smiled and signed while admiring Thunders form. It seemed to shimmer ever so slightly every few seconds, sending a shiver of excitement through Frisks body each time it did so.

"Staring at Poppas form will do that to a human." Metta said noticing Frisks staring. "It was used to strike fear in the humans during the war but it doesn't affect Monsters."

"I remember seein' the novice humans in the field tremble and run and the mention of your name." Gerson added. "You also had your reputation in combat as well as your abilities!"

"Your making an old ghost blush... It's not very often that I get a human visitor let alone all this praise." Thunder replied, his... Cheeks? Darkening to a sunset orange.

"Well now Thunder. What did ya want to talk about with an old timer like me?" Gerson asked. "Don't tell me some of yer 'prized snails' have gone missin' again?"

"No actually." Thunder said with a frown, his shape and color violently shifting colors. "As a matter of fact I almost certain someone's been killing my 'prized snails', as you call them... I was going to talk to you about them, seeing as your the Head of the Royal Guard."

Frisk shuddered at the sight of Thunders rapidly changing body. Before it was pleasantly calming to look at and just made Frisk happy, but now... Now it straight up scared him.

"How do ya know?" Gerson

"Some of the snails have been going missing lately and then their shells just up and appear at our front door step..." Metta interjected. She was clearly spooked and was slowly fading out of view.

"It is something that has come to spook Napsta and Metta, thus grabbing my direct attention. I believe it would be in our best wishes to take immediate action to apprehend the perpetrator." Thunder said calmly. "We should start b-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH." Came a shout from outside. It was Napstablook. "METTA! HELP!"

Frisk, Metta, Gerson, and Thunder raced outside to see Napstablook being held in the air by a cluster of teal vines sneaking out from under a small yellow flower monster. Inside of the snail pen were two bigger flower shaped monsters snatching a cluster of terrified snails and shoving them deep underground, maybe off to an unknown area. Gerson wasted no time in summoning his 'hammer of justice', which was a brilliantly bright yellow hammer with a shineing orange star in the middle of the hammers face, and proceeded in smashing the ground where the first small flower was. The teal vines retracted, freeing Napstablook, and dissappeared back underground. The smallest flower monster poked their head back up where the others where and tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Uh... Florence..." It said in a quiet feminine voice.

"What is is Flossie?" answered the bigger flower monster, clearly angry at the interruption.

"C'mon Flossie, don't -vine- about having the boring job. Just suck it up buttercup." His companion joked, laughing at the extra annoyance showing on his friends face.

"Dammit Flo, just shut up and do your job." Florence grumbled, his anger making his face red.

"It... They... It's that child we were told about..." Flossie whimpered.

"Flowey?" Frisk signed out.

Flo and Florence turned around to look at Frisk, Gerson and, the three ghosts, a hint of surprise flashing across their faces before laughing out loud.

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH. He thinks... He thinks that we're HIM?" Flo said, gasping for air in between laughing.

"Well didn't I sa-" Flo murmured, getting ready to say a pun.

"Not. Another. Word." Florence stopped him, immediately changing emotions. He turned to face Frisk and looked him dead in the eyes. "Anyways. We were just gonna take your snails for easy EXP but... We got a... Request from our... Master to take you out, so uh... No hard feelings."

"Well actually. No feelings at all." Flo cackled, a sick smile suddenly spreading across his face like some sort of plague. He summoned a mass of small yellow seeds and rapidly shot them towards the group, making them duck for cover.

"What in the great blue sea do those guys want Frisk for?" Gerson shouted out, while smashing some oncoming seeds into pulp.

"I dunno but they must really REALLY want him badly." Thunder said, his voice again changed with his form. He now had lost his monocle and top hat and was fashioning a pitch black mask with red eye covers. Frisk and Metta chuckled at the sight of him. Now they knew why thundersnails looked so different to the other snails.

"Yeah, yeah, Have a real good chuckle at the mask. While your at it why don't ya get us all killed?" Thunder mumbled glaring at them.

Thunder flew up above them and shot a storm of sparkling lightning bolts out towards Flo, only to have him disappear underground and pop back up after the attack.

"That all you got old man?" He jeered. "I thought your attacks would be a little more -fun-der. Or have you lost your spark?"

"We'll go on ahead and finish up around here." Florence said, nodding towards Flo. "They should be easy enough for you to deal with."

"Well I'm no musician but I'm sure I'll be able to -Handel- them."

"Just make sure that they're dead this time. Come one Flossie, we got other work to attend to."

"Oh... Ok..." Flossie murmurd, disappearing underground after Florence.

Flo tossed his head back and laughed. "Wanna hear a joke?" He asked, stopping his barrage of pellets. "It'll make you laugh so hard, you'll wish to be dead."

* * *

 _Welp..._

 _Looks like Frisks in a whole heap of steaming hot trouble._

 _Anyway the names I'm probably going to have for the antagonists will all start with Flo , for Flower Love Officer, so don't be surprised when there are seven monsters with the name 'Flo' talking at once._

 _If there's any ideas for chapters you guy's would like to see PM me and I'll consider adding it after this 'mini arc' since I don't have very many 'chill chapters' as I like to call them ready for you guys._

 _Stay Spicy_

 _\- Tabasco_


	11. Sleepy Sans just wants a break

Chapter 11 - Sleepy Sans just wants a break from the madness.

Sans had just finished up with the dishes when, somehow, he felt Frisk call out.

"FLOWEY! COME BACK! PLEASE FLOWEY!" The words themselves resonated throughout his entire soul. The amount of anger behind the words was frightening. Sans immediately raced into the lounge to see what had happened. As soon as he had gotten there Frisk had slammed the door and left Gaster to stand in the middle of the room, looking slightly confused.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Sans shouted at Gaster.

"That is a question I would like to answer myself, Sans." He replied, his face changing from confusing to interest. "I'm... going to be away for a while Sans. There's something I need to see. Look after Papyrus for me while I'm gone. If he wakes up give him some spaghetti and send him back to bed."

Sans stood there, anger turning into confusion. "What happened with Frisk?"

"Something I said must have disagreed with their beliefs. Humans can be so fragile and troublesome sometimes."

"Their not going to last an hour out in that weather! We've gotta go after them and bring them back." Sans said frantically, on the verge of a mental break down. He never knew what to do when something new happened, the resets were always roughly the same so he just carried on with his never ending cycle of 'life'. This change wasn't something he could cope with.

"Do not worry Sans. I will inform Gerson and Gray of the lost child in Snowdin. They will most definitely find the child and help them find their friend."

"FLOWEYS GONE AS WELL?!" Sans shouted. Realizing shouting wasn't going to get them anywhere he resigned himself to fate and sighed. "How am I related to you..." He just wanted to go to sleep at this point and couldn't be bothered to worry about anyone but himself. "Welp. I'm going to bed. Guess I'll see ya in the mornin'?"

"I might be gone until the afternoon tomorrow Sans. You may help yourself to any leftovers in the fridge."

"Your afternoon is when my morning starts." Sans said drearily while walking up the stairs towards his room. "Imma go see Alphys about something in the 'morning' so don't be surprised if Papyrus is screaming his skull off and I'm nowhere to be seen."

"Do look after your brother Sans. You never know you love him until you miss him the most. And I don't want to have to create another skeleton and explain why we've doubled our numbers to the landlord." Gaster said, surprising himself at the amount of emotion in his own words. Sans looked at him funny and laughed.

"You have no idea." He mumbled, shutting the door behind him and falling asleep thinking about Frisk and Papyrus.

Sans woke up in the middle of the night, sweating profusely, his dreams frighteningly unknown to him. All that he knew was that someone had died in front of him, clutching him tightly as the blankly stared into his eyes. He had seen death before, through god knows how many genocide runs, but this... This death sent an entirely new feeling through him. What worried him, he now realized, was that he wasn't scared or sad when that being in his dreams died. No... He was... Happy... and that itself was far more frightening than fear.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter..._

 _Just need to get Sans' story up to the fight finished so he'll be the lead for the next couple of chapters... Maybe..._


	12. The Sugar Incident

Chapter 12 - The sugar incident

Sans arose from his amalgamate of a bed.

"Oh boy do I need to get a new bed..." He said as he cracked his back, knuckles, neck, foot, and well, the rest of his entire body. It'd been what, almost a whole of 5 hours since he ate. "My old self would be disappointing with the amount of breaks I'm not taking." He said, putting on his jacket and fluffy pink slippers.

"SANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANS!" Came an overly energetic cry for attention as soon as Sans got to the front door.

"Watcha need paps?" Sans replied to the bundle of innocent joy.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TODAY? IS FRISK AND FLOWEY GOING TO PLAY WITH ME?" Papyrus blasted out at Sans, the amount of questions hitting Sans at full force.

"Woah, woah, woah there Paps, one, I'm probably going to go to Grillbys then chill at the lab, and two, I uh... Don't think that Frisk or Flowey can play... Though you're welcome to follow me around." Sans said reluctantly. He could probably drop Papyrus off at Undyne's house. He always seemed to have fun with her.

"WELL... IF FRISK AND FLOWEY AREN'T AROUND I GUESS I'LL GO WITH YOU THEN..." Papyrus mumbled dejectedly, his face suddenly brightening with an idea. "CAN I GO AND SEE UNDYNE? CAN I PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE? I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN SOOO LONG!"

"Heh... Sure. I got no problem with that. Though your gonna have to follow me until we get to their place." Sans chuckled. At least he now knew what to do with the toddler problem. "Get dressed and ready to leave in ten. I'll wait for you."

"COULD YOU... HELP ME WITH MY BATTLE SUIT SANS?" Papyrus asked. Sans gave him a surprised look. He'd forgotten that Papyrus still needed taking care of at that age. It had been so long since he had to help his brother with anything aside encouragement. Not that he minded it. It sure was a nice change.

"Lets get you in that battle suit then Paps." Sans said, smiling as he and Papyrus started walking back up to Pap's room. The battle suit, Sans thought, the first prototype of the battle body the Papyrus he knew was so proud of. Handmade by Gaster, it was fireproof, waterproof, and magic proof, as well as being as strong as steel. A combination of science and fashion. Gaster had done so much for them in the past, or the present from Sans' point of view, but everyone had started to notice a change in his attitude right before he shattered. Well at least the saw him change before they forgot about him all together. The last thing Sans remembered seeing in Gasters face was happiness, which confused him. It almost looked like he was being freed, released from an endless amount of torment. Hopefully with the kid here they could change something this time. The had to change something. He couldn't go through the feeling of losing Gaster again.

"BROTHER? YOU... UM... YOUR MAKING THE SCARY FACE AGAIN SANS... I DON'T LIKE IT..." Papyrus said, his voice trembling.

"Oh! Sorry Paps... I was just thinking..." Sans replied. It had been a while, but he still reflectively blacked his eyes out when he thought really hard. Or when he was in trouble, but that didn't happen as often.

"WELL STOP IT! IT SCARES ME SANS..."

"Ok." Sans said slumping and not moving.

"SANS... SANS! WHAT IS WRONG? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus shouted on the verge of crying.

"You told me to stop thinking..." Sans replied, a smirk sliding onto his face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT SANS. IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"What ever you say Paps, you're the boss."

"THEN LET'S GO!"

"Heh... Your so cool Paps." Sans joked, opening the door.

"LALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Papyrus shouted, running out and into the snow. It was best to get him to let off some steam before Grillbys. Sans shuddered at the memory of the last time Papyrus was let free around the bar. He learnt that sugar is much worse for toddlers than alcohol, and that wasn't just because they were monsters. He didn't want to think about what Papyrus could do if he wasn't half asleep. Sans shuddered again, before rushing out, grabbing Papyrus from the Dogs, and racing as fast as his legs could carry him towards Grillbys. Man did he need a workout. He remembered the life had sucked before he could teleport, he had just forgotten how much. Sans raced through the doors to Grillbys and pulled Papyrus through as fast as he could. Everyone in Grillbys looked towards them before resuming their previous conversations.

"Sans!" Grillby exclaimed, upon their arrival. He was way more talkative before Gray... Was dusted. "How's my favorite bone brother?"

"You know Grillby, same old, same old. Although Tibia honest, I think the old man's working me down to the bone." Sans replied. Even though he was the youngest regular at Grillbys, he was probably the brightest, and everyone knew that, talking to him like an old friend and not a kid. Being the son of the undergrounds smartest scientist helped him out a lot, and he had shown to the others at Grillbys that he wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Never gets old you know that?" Grillby chuckled. He always appreciated Sans' jokes, unlike someone.

"STOP IT SANS. YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT." Papyrus yelled, sitting on one of the high chairs and getting himself a kiddies menu.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the boss Paps. Anyway Grillby. We'll take to orders of fries, and a zero sugar choco milk for Paps."

"I wouldn't give him anything else." Grillby replied, shuddering. Both him and Sans had suffered enough. "I'll be back in a sec."

"AWWWWW. WHY CAN'T I HAVE NORMAL CHOCOLATE MILK SANS?" Papyrus asked.

"It's for your own good Paps." Sans sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	13. A Certain Tab

Chapter 13 - A Certain Tab

"Sans." Grillby asked, bringing the food out for the skelebros.

"What is it Grillby?" Sans replied, layering the ketchup over his fries.

"I've heard from some of the other regulars and it's been bothering me. You are familiar with the echo flowers, correct?"

"Uh... Yeah, I am. I've got a sentry post outside wa-" Sans said, quickly stopping himself. He had forgotten that Gray was still managing all the lookouts. He wouldn't be hired for another couple years because of the Core. "Yeah, I have heard of the echo flowers. They repeat whatever you say."

"Well some people say they've seen different colored echo flowers, that don't just repeat what they're told... Some of the are also said to have attacked monsters. The flower might be a monster himself, but I haven't heard of any flower species in the underground at all..."

"That damn Flower." Sans scowled while covering Papyrus' ears. Papyrus did nothing about this and continued to happily eat his fries, not minding the 'adults' conversation. "As soon as he gets outta the kid's hands he goes and hurts someone."

"Do you know any of the culprits Sans?" Asked Grillby, confusion visible in his eyes.

"There are more than one?" Sans said, his voice raising louder.

"Was there supposed to only be one? Look Sans, if you know anything about them go and tell it to Gray and Gerson. They'll be able to but those trouble makers back in their place."

"Yeah... I'll go and see Gaster and Alphys to ask them something. I have a feeling they'll know about the culprits." Sans told Grillby, finishing up with his fries. "Put the double fries on my tab."

"Sans, are you OK? You don't have a tab..."

"Oh... uh... Yeah I'm fine. How about it then? A 'tab'. I'll pay ya, let's see, a trillion Gold in about... Twenty years. For a two free meals a day of course."

"ONE TRILLION GOLD!?" Grillby shouted. The entire room was shocked at how much Gold was being set. Even King Asgore would struggle to find that much money, even if he could make it. "Heh. You sure are one strange customer Sans. You know what? Sure. You haven't backed down on a deal Sans. I'd like to see how you aim to get that much money."

"I've got my ways Grillby. It's not that hard of a Goal-d to meet." Sans chuckled, the rest of the bar laughing and cheering for Sans. It was the most exciting thing they had heard about in years, someone betting more than they would ever earn in their lifetime on food.

"Welp I'd better head off." Sans said in between the continuous cheers and laughing. "I've got a lot of things to do and handling this little bundle of energy is one of them."

"AM I A BUNDLE OF ENERGY BECAUSE I'M SO COOL?" Papyrus asked, finishing his shake with a loud slurp.

"You sure are Paps. Now lets go visit dad."

"YAY! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN OVER A DAY!"

"Heh, and that feels like a year for you, doesn't it Paps? Don't forget our Tab Grilby. I'll be back everyday to remind you so don't worry about it." Sans laughed, walking out of Grillbys and into the snow. He had a couple of questions for Alphys, he just hoped she had the answers he was looking for.


	14. The Royal Scientists Assistant

Chapter 14 - The Royal Scientists Assistant

Sans and Papyrus stood outside the lab in Hotland. It had been a while for both of them, and the gargantuan building was still intimidating. Alphys, who was an orphan found a little time after the war, was the youngest royal scientist assistant so far, her knowledge of technology making up for what she lacked in magical power. Sans often conversed with her about theories and science in general, after all she was the only one aside Gaster who was as informed of these topics as he was. Alphys was a little clumsy, and had some quirky aspects, but she was much more dependable than she looked, always taking care of the true lab, which wasn't the dark, sinister place Frisk and Flowey knew, and hotland lab and making sure they were tidy. But this all crumbled away after Gaster was lost. She couldn't handle all the work, marking off cleaning as a foreign hobby. She stopped sleeping and started having... emotional problems, isolating herself from most people. Sans didn't know how that cheerful, bubbly lizard turned into the scared, worrisome reptile others knew her as. The Core had destroyed the underground, and it wasn't just a part of their souls it took away. They had all lost something important to them. And Sans was determined not to let that happen again.

"SANS! CAN WE GET A NICECREAM?" Papyrus asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Uh... Yeah, sure Paps. You stay here, I'll be right back," Sans replied, realizing where they were. Sans quickly ran back to the nicecream man, bought two plain Nicecreams and raced back to give one to Papyrus. Surprisingly the Nicecream guy was one of the very few monsters who had barely changed over the years. He still looked the exact same, though his actual age was unknown. Sans knocked on the door and waited.

"Oh! Uh... Where was it...?" murmured a frantic voice from behind the door. "Gotcha! Oh dear... I've kept them waiting..."

The door slid open to reveal a pristine white room with a yellow lizard in the door way.

"Sans! Papyrus! Gaster said you would be coming around! Come in, Come in I want to show you something!" Alphys said with a twinkle in her eye. Sans knew that look and was excited to see what would come with it. The lizard lead them upstairs to a low table with blueprints for a robots exoskeleton on it and a bunch of plastic models of the design, some only half finished. Sans suddenly realized what, or who it was going to be.

"LOOKS COOL!" Papyrus shouted, picking one of the models up.

"Mettaton." Sans said under his breath.

"H-how do you know what I was going to call it?" Alphys asked, surprise filling up her face. "I haven't told anyone about it yet, aside Gaster, and even he only knows that it's a robot."

"Yeah... I know. That's kinda what I've come here to talk about... But not yet, I need to go see Pops first."

"YOU SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE A QUICK TRIP... I WANT TO GO AND SEE UNDYNE!" Papyrus shouted.

"Yeah, don't worry Paps, we'll go and see Undyne after this, I won't be long." Sans said, calming Papyrus down.

"PROMISE?"

"Promise. Now why don't we go and see dad? Wanna lead the way Alphys?"

"Oh! Yeah. Gaster is checking some things about the Core, he'll be down in the control room down in the true lab." Alphys said, leading them downstairs, into the elevator and through to the true lab.

* * *

 _Yeah, Yeah. I'm still alive. Just still got a bit of trouble writing this story... I won't give this story up, in fact I've already finished planning the entire story and setting up the base plot for it's sequel, which is what I'm personally looking forward to writing, I'm just having trouble getting to the finish product..._

 _Well anyways..._

 _Stay Spicy - Tabasco_


	15. The Jaded Scientist

Chapter 15 - The Jaded Scientist

Sans and Papyrus joined Alphys in the elevator, waiting quietly as it lead them down into the true lab. Sans was sure Alphys had an idea on what was going on, or at least had enough questions to fill up the afternoon, anyhow, it looked like Papyrus wasn't going to see Undyne today.

"So, uh... what was it that you came to see Gaster for?" Alphys asked, her slightly unsure voice back to normal.

"Actually, I wanna talk to both of you about it." Sans replied. It was an unsatisfying answer for both of them but it would have to do for now. Sans wanted to make sure both Alphys and Gaster were there when he told them about Frisk and their DETERMINATION. As they got out of the painfully long elevator ride Sans walked into the true lab and looked around. It was spotless. So spotless in fact that it looked more like the waiting room for a fancy hotel than a secret underground laboratory.

"Hey Paps, you wanna wait here and look around?" Sans asked. It would be easier if Papyrus didn't have to sit through their talk. Better for him not to know.

"O-Oh! I think some of the other patients will be awake, why doesn't he go and see them? I think they would love to see you!" Alphys suggested.

"OK, BUT I STILL WANNA SEE UNDYNE LATER." Papyrus said, walking off with the prospect of meeting more potential friends.

"Gaster should just be through here." Alphys said, leading Sans in through the quad lock doors and into the control room.

"WHAT IS THAT IDIOT THINKING? I TOLD THEM NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE HIM, AND WHAT DO THEY DO? LEAVE THE COCKIEST OF THE BUNCH TO HIMSELF WITH THE TARGET AND TWO, TWO, OF THE STRONGEST MONSTERS OUT THERE!? WHEN THEY GET BACK I'M GONNA WRING THEI-"

"Uh... Dad?" Sans asked. Something was off about him, and it wasn't just his personality, it had sounded like his voice was slightly different as well.

"Sans...?" Gaster replied "oh, uh... well, didn't expect a visit from you at this moment in time. Would you like to make yourself at ho-"

"You're not... Who are you." Sans said angrily, affirm his question with a hint of glow in his left eye.

"Who...? I am, of course, your father! You know who I... oh who am I kidding, who do you think I am?" _Gaster_ replied, his facial features going limp as he spoke without moving his mouth.

"FLOWEY, I KNEW YOU HADN'T CHANGED, WHY DID FRISK GIVE YOU THE CHANCE?" Sans cried, "GIVE ME BACK MY FAT-"

"Sorry to break it to you, but I ain't Flowey, well, I am but... Well, you know what, let's give you a helping hand on 'the identity of the mastermind' now shall we?" _Gaster_ said, removing his pitch black overcoat and mask. He now stood on two large stem like legs, which quickly vanished down into the ground. He was like Flowey, but his wasn't. His eyes were pitch black, with no pupils, and his wilting petals were dyed a dreary red, battered and torn at multiple places. Sans didn't know who he was at all. But Alphys did. She also knew that he was the first of the experiments with DT and objects without the will to live. She knew he was dangerous. And so she acted.

* * *

 _I'm back...? Hope you have fun with this short chapter while I try and keep writing the rest..._


End file.
